


牛奶香 第二章

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Kudos: 14





	牛奶香 第二章

以前有个笑话。  
说男人的乳头存在的意义就是用来区分正反面。他当时也就当个笑话一听，没怎么当真。  
男人的乳头本来就不大，像是两颗枯涸的樱桃。平时摸上去硬邦邦的，没有什么感觉，没有女人那么敏感。  
两个人都曾在做爱时玩弄过对方的乳头，反应相差很大。  
唐倾的乳头特别敏感，轻轻一捏她就有感觉。要是稍微完弄一下，下面就开始流水犯湿。更别提是用嘴一口含住，用舌头在乳尖挑弄。  
她最受不了这样。每次都会被快感冲击到失神，抱着他轻轻颤抖。他一摸，下面全湿了。  
而聂明就不一样了。唐倾有时候也会去弄他的乳头，但是需要弄上很久他才会有感觉。有时候气得她揪着他胸前干瘪的小樱桃，埋怨他反应迟钝，弄得又疼又有点爽，更多的却是哭笑不得。  
现在却不一样了。  
那个魔药本来就有催情的成分，过度产乳又让他的乳头异常敏感，更别提吸奶时对方还在用舌头不停舔舐、用小嘴不听吮吸。  
太舒服了，快感是比被人口交时的好几倍。  
他不喜欢发出呻吟声，无论多爽都会咬牙忍着。而现在无论他怎么忍，哪怕用牙齿咬破嘴唇，疼痛也不能抵消快感。刚开始只是齿间的稀碎呻吟，后来“嗯嗯啊啊”声开始完整出现。  
吮吸乳头吸奶的声音加上男人粗重的呼吸，再加上偶尔出现的呻吟声，无疑是最好的听力催情剂。  
弄得她也产生了感觉。下体早就抬头，此时更是硬得不行。  
唐倾扑倒他身上的时候，他叠撞到身旁堆着的木箱子上，不偏不倚坐在较低的那一个。现在他靠在这些粗糙的木质“墙壁”，失神地喘着粗气。而唐倾坐在他的腿上，男人抬起头来的阴茎隔着布料正好冲着她的下面。随着两人细小的动作，摩擦着她的身下敏感的软肉。  
暧昧的动作让以前交欢的场景冲击着她的大脑。  
她记得很多次自己都是抬起大腿，看着对方粗壮的阴茎一点点插入下面的肉穴。有时候还会看见快速抽插时，被肉棒搅动出来的淫肉，上面还有被打成白沫的淫水。  
画面过于刺激，抵在她下面发热的阴茎又在告诉她这些画面的真实。真实到马上会再次发生的真实。  
唐倾清楚感觉到自己下面湿了。小穴流出的水打湿了内裤，在她看不见的地方勾勒出了下体的轮廓。乳头也开始微微立起，被布料磨得生疼。  
“让我也舒服舒服吧。”  
她松开了嘴，在男人的视线中一点点掀起裙子，漏出了自己的内裤。  
就像她感觉到的那样，下面早就湿的一片糊涂。白色的布料紧贴着诱人的软肉，看得聂明喉头发紧。  
抓住挺立的阴茎，把它一点点移动到对准自己肉穴的地方，隔着内裤轻轻地摩擦。这样勾引的动作让她羞耻到红了脸，但还是张开了嘴，说出了更为羞耻的话:  
“下面也饿了，也让它喝点牛奶吧。”


End file.
